Cannibal with an appetite for flesh
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Will has a secret. But what does this have to do with having an appetite for Hannibal's flesh. You should never keep two cannibals in the same room as each other or they will devour each other.


**Cannibal with an appetite for flesh**

It had always been a point of pride for Hannibal to be able to manipulate and mould people in whatever he saw fit, and Will had been his greatest project to date...or so he thought. Upon their first meeting, he thought of Will as something akin to putty. There was so much potential in the other man but it was all being wasted, turning him weak and in need of someone he could confide in, and so maybe even call a friend at some point. But it had never crossed Hannibal's mind that the man had thought he was so skilfully manipulating was part of the same game.

He knew the man was capable of so any things. Hannibal could see it, burning dimly like the embers of a forgotten fire. He just needed to be able to work it, till he got to the point that was acceptable, and then he would set him loose on the unsuspecting. He knew it was just a matter of time until Will figured out his true nature. Hannibal just hoped that he would be able to shape Will to what he desired before it got to that point. It would make things so...disappointing.

He had thought that he had a lot more time though. Will seemed to be plying right into his games, and soon Hannibal would start the process of building Will to what he wanted. Everything had been going according to plan, until the man showed up a little after two in the morning. The man didn't usually just show up, it was generally a call every once in a while when he needed to talk through his issues, but this time it was different. This time Hannibal hadn't even known it was Will that had showed up so unexpectedly.

Hannibal didn't consider himself a heavy sleeper, nor a light one at that. He was right in the middle of it, and that was the way he liked it. But when his eyes were pulled open to find that it was still quite dark outside he couldn't help but wonder what had awoken him. For a moment he laid in his large bed, listening to the eerie silence of the large house, almost expecting to hear something. But there was nothing. There was no quiet padding of footsteps of an intruder, there was no knocking on his solid front door, and there was nothing but the silence of the house.

After a moment more of just listening, he pushed himself up and slipped from the bed, pulling on his silk robe to go investigate what had pulled him from his dreamless sleep.

Under any other circumstance, he wouldn't have thought twice about rolling back over to sleep but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling of unrest, and that there was something not right.

He did a quick walk through out the house, finding nothing amiss. Everything was just as it ought to have been, but yet the feeling didn't go away. He stood at the entrance of the house for a long moment, his eyes trained on the door wondering, before finally deciding that whatever it was that had woken him was not in the house. He unlocked the door with practiced ease, and pulled it open, not really expecting to find anymore standing outside, but to his surprise found Will standing with his hands loose at his side, his head slightly cocked with a sadistic smile on his face like a predator waiting to pounce and devour him.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking, instead taking the other in.

There was something different about Will. Hannibal noticed as his eyes trailed up and down the man's confident strong frame before finally settling on his face. Will was smiling wider now, not the shy anxious smile Hannibal had become so accustom to. No, this was a calculating predator smile, and he didn't know quite how to take it. There was also the matter of his stance. Hannibal had come to liken Will to a feral dog that had been backed into a corner. But for the first time in a long time, Hannibal felt as if he were in the presence of another predator that would like nothing more than to eat him.

" ". Will said after a moment more of being assessed. "Don't psychoanalyse me. I told you before that you wouldn't like me when I'm psychoanalyze Doc. Are you going to invite me in?". He flashed Hannibal a toothy grin, "Not very nice considering all the way I had to travel".

Hannibal was almost speechless at the blasé tone of Will's voice. Moving out of the way, he gave Will a gesture, "Do come in", He said "Please forgive my rudeness".

Will smirked and stepped into the house, stopping a few feet away before turning to stare at Hannibal. Hannibal could feel the intensity of Will's gaze as he closed and once again locked the door. When he was once again facing Will, he watched as the man's smile turned from lazy to dark.

Hannibal blinked slowly not really knowing how to take the sudden change in the other man. "What do I owe the pleasure of you're company good Will?". He asked to break the silence that would never admit to anybody that for the first time in a long time he felt out of his element. He felt as if he were being watched by the leader of a pack of hungry wolves. It was slightly unnerving. "I think it's time we talked," Will said darkly with a warning in his tone. "I figured this would be the best time to catch you since we both have such, busy, schedules".

Hannibal arched an eyebrow slightly before dipping his head, and putting his arm out in the direction of the kitchen, "If we are to talk, would you like something to drink?" He asked as he watched Will move with a sort of grace he had never seen the man possess.

"Tea would be nice. It would not do well If I drink alcohol as I tend to lose control of myself and that would not do you any favours in the mood I am in. I'd most like mistake you for prey instead of a predator in disguse much like myself good doctor", Will replied as he moved through the house as if he owned the place. When they entered the kitchen he moved to lean against the main counter in the large kitchen.

Hannibal nodded, his eyes never leaving Will as he moved around the kitchen preparing the beverages. Once the tea was properly brewed he poured himself and his unexpected huest a cup, handing one to Will with a slightly smile. Will took the cup with a nod of thanks but did not take a drink until Hannibal had put his tea to his lips and took a small sip first..

For a few minutes the men lapsed into another heavy silence as they sipped the tea, and studied the other with open interest. While Hannibal had been able to read Will prefectly, now he was only drawing blanks as if he was trying to read himself. The man that had once been an open book to him was now closed so tightly and he was only letting Hannibal see what he wanted him to see...it was quite aggravating. Growing annoyed with himself with not being the one in control Hannibal decided to break the silence.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?". He asked as he took another sip of tea, finally breaking the eye contact, his eyes flickering to the pristine counter top then back to Will.

The man was grinning against the rim of his cup, looking like a cat that got the cream and his eyes shining with a dark mirth "Well I wanted to talk about you," He said "And a little about myself, but mainly about the predicament we find ourselves in".

Hannibal set his cup down, tilting his head slightly, his interest peaked, "ANd what predicament would that be my good Will?".

Will grinned, another vicious flash of teeth, his brow twitching upwards as he set his own cup down "I know what you are. You are the predator and you see me as the prey my majestic stag but soon you will no longer see me as such but an equal a predator that hides in the form of a doe but is really a wolf in disguise. See, See me as I see you. Doc then we will no longer have to pretend to be something we are not and separate the prey from the predators and devour those that have no place in the world that we want to create". He said leaning towards Hannibal ever so slightly, his smile widened "Another pig for slaughter". He pulled Hannibal behind him and pulled out a knife hitting Tobias in the leg. He cried out in pain as he clutched his leg with murder intent in his eyes as he looked at Will and Hannibal.

Will knelt with a animalistic grin on his face "Hello, Tobias you are late for dinner. I expected you here earlier but no matter. Hannibal belongs to me and I do not share. He is my companion and I've grown accustom to his company and no doubt if you were to slaughter him then it would affect me greatly. He is my greatest weakness but also my greatest strength as he keeps with stable at the best of times and tries to put him back together like a puzzle once he breaks him. Which we will be having serious talk about later about manipulating my creation into a puppet on his strings. Unfortunately for you I am starving and I will not deny my appetite for what it wants. You were very rude in trying to harm what is mine and I loath the rude as much as the Doc over here".

Tobias looked shocked "When did well with traning your dog . I must ask how did you turn him into an insane psychopath in such a short amount of time?".

Hannibal watched Will "I did nothing of the sort it seems young William has a spilt personality who has a very beauitful complex mind. He is what I was trying to create but it seems I didn't have to build him from scratch that he was already their growing inside waiting for the right moment to unleash himself on the world". He said proudly.

Will snarled and pulled Tobias up by his hair "That was very rude of you to assume that I am an insane psychopath. I do hate been labelled as such in reality I have am a high functioning Sociopath with psychopath traits with a spilt personality who you would know as Will Graham who is an empath with borderline personality disorder. Such a shame that I will have to get rid of him he is destroying my body as his mind crumbs around him. It is the price he has to price for our gift he doesn't have the ability to switch it off like I can and it is killing us before. So I will have to merge with him and become one again unfortunately and then I have to deal with his pathetic emotions that causes him to be weak and inferior but with the Doc's help I am sure that can be fixed in time. How rude of me not to introduce myself my true name is Adam Frost I was born to a Lord who was The Virginia Beast I am sure you are very informed about his art work and I was his successor when he died. I was adopted at sixteen to the Graham family were after spending two years at Baltimore hospital for the criminally insane convicted and found guilt of been an accomplice to my father's master pieces. Which was was forced to insist in or I was punished being locked in a basement for days listening to their screams as they were tortured and dissected alive as their flesh and organs were shoved down my throat to keep me alive. Until my father had completely lost it and had branded me a victim because he had mistaken me for prey and branded me with his mark. I killed him and made him into my own master piece. You have no idea who you are dealing with Tobias and I would be very afraid right now if I were you because I am going to introduce you to The Cannibal Carver and The Angel of death".

Tobias eyes widened as he tried to claw himself away from Adam as he grinned and closed the kitchen door locking it and then opened his suit and placed a plastic coat over himself and pulled out an extra one for Hannibal who was watching him with a burning lust as his own predator came out.

Adam took out a hand crafted dagger and licked his lips at the fear in Tobias eyes and he pleaded for Adam to release him he looked at Hannibal and purred "So Doc tell me what would you like for yourself?".

Hannibal worked over and whispered in Adam ear "I would like his heart and lungs you may have the rest my beautiful angel of death".

Adam grinned and tore Tobias's clothes off and ran his sharp blade down Tobias chest and licked his knife as his eyes glittered darkly "You taste good enough to eat. What do you think Doc?".

Hannibal cupped Adam's face and licked the blood for inside Adam's mouth as they wrestled for domanice as Hannibal accepted the chellenge he would get his angel to submit to him.

Hannibal pulled back and growled "I finally find you interesting".


End file.
